How's Your Boner?
Great Caesar salad, how are you? "How's Your Boner?" is episode 92 of Comedy Bang! Bang! (then Comedy Death-Ray Radio). Hosted by Scott Flabberstein, it stars guests Andy Richter and Marissa Wompler (Jessica St. Clair). "How's Your Boner?" was released on February 13, 2011. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis Hey guyz it’s Marissa Wompler and Scott was all like “if you want to be an intern you have to write about the show” and I was like “um ok I guess.” So, ummm….i kind of dont remember what happened. that guy Andy Richter was there. do you guys know who that is? hes like from Conan or something. umm so yeah, he was there and he talked about boners and stuff. we played this really STUPID game called “Guess the Celebrities’ Real Name” but we also played this really really fun game called “What Am I Thinking” and i was really really good at it and it was super fun and I think I’m going to play it at my next sleep-over. if you want to leave me valentines and stuff you can leave them in the comments with catch-phrases and stuff. KBYEZ! Introduction Scott talks to Marissa about why she has not been showing up regularly for her internship on the show and her general lack of commitment. Marissa, as in her previous appearance, mentions she doesn't know if she is shouting or not. Andy sings his school's fight song, while Scott only remembers the first line of his, and Marissa mentions her school doesn't have a fight song as they think it's gay. Scott asks Andy and Marissa about their background growing up. Boner Talk Scott mentions they feel like they need to hold back due to Marissa's age, but Marissa lets Scott know she listens to the show and watches True Blood so there is no need to hold back. This quickly leads to a lot of boner talk, including talk of Boner Jams (pants that hide your boner). What Am I Thinking? What Am I Thinking?: No boners allowed. Andy is playing for the Moors, Marissa is playing for Harland Kovacs, and Scott is playing for Orange County. The game ends in a three-way final which Andy wins due to Marissa and Scott "Nick Thune'ing it" (hesitating). Would You Rather? Would you rather have a tiny Marlon Brando always drowning in your drinks OR a giant Marlon Brando always stealing your food? (Scott explains it is actually pronounced Brand-ow). In the first scenario tiny Brando is wearing a wetsuit. You have to drink every last drop of everything you drink, which means you drink Marlon Brando (or a Native American woman in his stead) and your colon brings him back to life when you "crap him out." In the second scenario giant Brando is pantsless, and he steals your food to give to his gross son, who murdered someone because you didn't pick this scenario in this scenario, therefore his father never gave him the food. Andy chooses the first scenario with the Native American woman rather than Marlon Brando as "she would be easier to shit." Marissa chooses the second scenario because she is wily and believes she could find the food and steal it back; also she "wouldn't want a shit-covered Marlon Brando in her drink." Andy guessed the correct scenario, but Scott wins due to Andy granting him points. Music *"Karate" by Tenacious D *"Dracula's Lament" by Jason Segel from Forgetting Sarah Marshall *"Another Day" by The Rutles from All You Need Is Cash Category:Episodes